1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endless belt, a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an electrophotographic image forming apparatus in which a metallic belt excellent in strength is used as a fixing belt to meet a demand for speeding-up of a fixing device with a heating method.